Sharing the Pain of Losing a Best Friend
by JupiterComesThunderingIn09
Summary: Set after "Race with the Demon". Raph feels jealous because Donnie and Casey are getting along so well. The red banned turtle finds comfort from an unlikely source who also knows how he feels. Please read and review. Brotherly fluff, only!


Sharing the Pain of Losing a Best Friend

Set after the events of "Race with the Demon". Raphael is upset that his best friend has found something in common with Donatello, ending their long and drawn out feud over April. Sulking after the days events, he finds comfort with someone who knows what it's like to lose a best friend.

Please read and review….also I am really bummed because I heard that the next new episode won't happen until February?

_How awesome was it when you used the rocket boosters? They actually worked! _

Donatello's words replayed in Raph's head. With each replay, jealousy rose up inside the hotheaded turtle. He had never felt like this before and it was confusing to him. Why would he be jealous of his brother, Donnie? This long feud between his brother and Jones had been ongoing since the two had met a few years ago back in New York. For once, they were getting along and working together. He should be happy. So, why was he feeling hurt and left out? Why was he angry?

Raph was sitting on the roof of the farm house gazing up at the stars, lost in his thoughts. He didn't notice his younger brother join him. Michelangelo decided to break the silence that hung in the air when he noticed that the red banded turtle didn't acknowledge him.

"Raph? You okay, bro?" He asked, the tone in his voice sounded unsure.

"Uh, Mikey? When did you get here?" Raph snapped out of his trance and looked at the small turtle that was up against his side. His expression turned angry. "Can't you see I want to be alone?"

"You've been up here for a few hours, dude. I came to tell you that dinner is ready. You okay?" The turtle placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, only to be shaken off by the hothead.

"Leave me alone, Mikey" Raph said, shoving the turtle away from him. Mikey fell back and landed on his shell, looking hurt that his brother had pushed him away. "You wouldn't understand even if I wanted to tell ya".

"Try me, bro" Mikey said as he stood up, towering over his brother.

"Just forget it, just go and eat dinner without me. I'm not really hungry anyway" he said, turning his head towards the woods, avoiding his brother's gaze.

The orange banded turtle turned towards the open window, looking back he said, "Well, if you need to talk, I'm here. I know what it feels like. You know? To lose a best friend". This got Raph's attention. What did his brother mean he knows what it's like? And how did he know what was going on with him?

"You don't know what it's like, Mikey" he coldly replied. "You've never had a friend who you could share things with, someone you could trust to be there for you".

Mikey stopped as he reached the window and turned around to face his brother. How dare Raph claim that he didn't know what it was like. He lost his best friend the moment the hockey vigilante came into their lives. This really struck a nerve with the youngest turtle and he couldn't believe the rage he was feeling inside.

"Bullshit!" He cried, getting his brother's attention yet again. "I don't know what it's like, Raph? Let me tell you something" the orange banded turtle moved closer, mere inches from his brother. Raph looked into Mikey's eyes. Never before has he seen such hurt and anger.

"What, Napoleon? Mikey you only knew him for a mere 24 hours. Or is it Bradford? That wacky minion of the Shredder's? Because that's not a best friend. Napoleon moved on and Bradford, well he almost killed you."

"For once, Raph, you're wrong" Mikey sad, not losing eye contact. "It was you" he said. "you feel miserable, jealous, and upset. Afraid that if you mention it to them that they'll think you're crazy for feeling that way. You feel shunned because let's face it, the person that took your best friend is able to understand them better than you ever could. Or at least you feel that way. You wonder what you could do to be better than the person that did it. You wonder, what did I do lose them in the first place" The turtle sighed before he continued, "I understand because I felt the same way the day I lost you to Casey". Michelangelo turned to walk back in the house only to be stopped by his brother, who had got up and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"What are you talking about, Mikey?" Raph asked, calmly.

"Just forget it, Raph. I'm sorry that you lost your best friend. I came up here thinking that we could, you know, ergh never mind". Mikey pulled away from his brother and went to climb back in the window when his brother's words managed to stop him, again.

"You never lost me, Mikey. I'm right here. I always have been" he said. Mikey turned around and decided to listen to his brother. "Look, I never took in account what you guys were feeling when Casey came into our lives."

"We never hang out anymore, except to train. And a few weeks ago, when you said I was a screw up? It hurt, Raph. I thought that I would never belong, so I ran" Mikey swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. "I ran because I knew, at that moment we would never be close again. I just annoy you. And Casey, he took my place and I knew I just didn't belong".

"Mikey, I'm so sorry" Raph said. He felt like the worst brother in the world. He pushed and pushed Mikey away, especially when Casey came into their lives. Maybe that's why Mikey tried so hard to get under his shell. He was trying to get his attention and his approval in the only way that Mikey knew how. He called him stupid, a screw up, and worst of all, when he tried to comfort him he pushed him away again.

Before he knew it, Raph wrapped his arms around his brother's waist and pulled him closer, snuggling him into his plastron. He was surprised when his brother let himself be snuggled, something rare between the two brother's. After everything, his brother was able to forgive him. Raph rested his head on Mikey's and held him tighter.

"Why didn't you tell me about this, Mikey?" Raph asked.

"I just thought you would think I was stupid" Mikey said, tears falling from his eyes.

"Mikey, I love you little brother. You were my best friend first and I managed to push you away. Without realizing it. I never meant to hurt you, not intentionally" Mikey felt his brother's voice echo through his chest as he continued to cry. He missed his brother.

"I know, I just thought that you liked him better and I was afraid to say anything. I'm sorry" Mikey said pulling away, wiping his tears. "That's why you need to go talk to Casey. Don't make the same mistake I did".

"You know there isn't a rule that I can't have two best friends" Raph smiled, wiping some stray tears from his brother's face.

"Really?" Mikey's face brightened with a smile as he looked at his brother.

"You know, there are some things that I can't ever tell Casey that I can tell you." Raph said.

"What's that, Raph?" Mikey sniffled.

"That I love you, Mikey. For being my brother and my best friend" Raph felt the young turtle crush up against him, making him smile as he heard the small turtle whisper _I love you, too_ into his plastron. "I promise I will include you more and we'll set aside some time just for us to hang out".

"You're the best. Now only one thing to do, bro" Mikey pulled away and pointed towards the barn. "Go talk to Casey. After dinner of course. Race you to the kitchen" Mikey took off, and before Raph knew it, Mikey was already through the window.

"No fair, cheater!" Raph called after him, smiling. Things will be different from now on. No one will be left out, after all, they're all family.

OOC for Raph, I know. But we all know that he is a sap for Mikey. Please read and review!


End file.
